This invention relates generally to a tool for tying knots in balloons and a method for tying knots in balloons using the tool.
After a balloon has been inflated, the neck of the balloon is sealed off to prevent escape of the gas used to inflate the balloon. Although clamps or ties may be used to seal the balloon neck, more often than not, the neck is simply tied in a knot. Although the knots may be formed by hand, this method is entirely unsatisfactory where great numbers of balloons are required, such as for large celebrations, promotions, conventions and athletic events. A person's finger and hand muscles become fatigued after knotting numerous balloons, thus making the once simple manipulation difficult, which delays completion of the task. Further, the rubbing of the high friction balloon material against the fingers and hands while tying the balloon can irritate the skin, causing considerable discomfort. Therefore, there is presently a need for an aid to knotting a balloon, particularly when large numbers of balloons are to be knotted.